


Captain Glitter

by Unpaid_Devushka



Series: The Prank Series [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angry Nick Fury, Glitter, Nick Fury is Not Amused, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Siblings, They went to far, and skye left so Clint gets in trouble alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22840078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unpaid_Devushka/pseuds/Unpaid_Devushka
Summary: When Skye and Clint run into each other at the Hub, there is only one thing they can do. Prank the Pirate.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: The Prank Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143455
Comments: 12
Kudos: 138





	Captain Glitter

“Clint?” Skye gasped, and the man in front of her turned around. The rest of her team had left her alone at the hub, and because of her bracelet she could hardly go anywhere, so she had had headed to the gym. She couldn’t let her team know that she knew how to fight, as they would ask to many questions, or more than they already do. She hoped she could get some training in, but had frozen when she spotted him.  
“Skye?” Clint spun around, wide eyed to face his sister. He was there with the Avengers, and had been kicked out of Natasha’s meeting, so he had headed to the gym.

“Oh my God!” She ran at her brother, pulling him into a hug, before leaning back and smacking him across the face.

“What the hell Clint? I don’t hear from you for two months, then suddenly you’re on the news fighting aliens and I have Laura calling me freaking out because now you’re an Avenger! Honestly, you couldn’t give me a call?” She exclaims, crossing her arms over her chest. He looks around sheepishly, glad that everyone had left when he had entered,.

“I’m sorry, I forgot?” He tried, only to be smacked again.

“Fine, come on, lets go to the café. We can talk there.” He said, and she nodded. Before he could move though, she tugged at the dark green hoodie he was wearing. Rolling his eyes, he pulled it off and handed it to his younger sister, who beamed up at him and pulled it on. It had been a tradition for them ever since he had left St. Agnes to give her the hoodie he was wearing whenever they saw each other, and apparently now was no different.

“Thank you. Lead the way, good sir.” She gestured dramatically towards the door, and without commenting he opened the door for her. The talked on the way there, catching up on what had been going on in their lives. He had been confused as to why she was there, and annoyed about the Rising Tide, but could understand where she was coming from. As they ate their muffins and Skye had her hot chocolate, him coffee, She explained how she had ended up here, and him the same. He hadn’t thought she knew he was a part of S.H.I.E.L.D., having told her he was working private security, but she had found out when hacking the Avenger’s Tower to find out information on her brother. After they finished eating, they sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes.

“So, what happens now?” Skye asks, glancing up at him. Clint thought for a moment, before smirking.

“I have an idea. Why don’t we prank Director Fury? He kicked me out of a meeting earlier, I think we should get some payback.” Clint suggests, and Skye brightens at the idea.

“How about Sister Catherine?” She suggests, smirking. Clint shakes his head though, a full blown smile on his face.

“Nah, let’s go all out. Sister Mary-Anne and Sister Jane.” Her eyes widen, before she starts laughing at the memory.

“Okay, so he’s out of his office for how much longer?” She didn’t know how they would pull it off without at least an hour and a half, although last time they had done this they had been a lot younger.

“We have three and a half hours from now. I have the stuff in a locker, you can get us in, right?” Skye scoffs, glancing around before pulling out her phone. She types for a moment, before pressing a button, and the bracelet disengages.

“Now I can.” She quickly pockets the bracelet and pulls Clint’s hoodie sleeves down over her now bare wrist. Clint just shakes his head in amusement, not even going to ask how she hacked the unhackable S.H.I.E.L.D. tech bracelet, while wearing said tech blocking bracelet.

“Okay, I’ll get my stuff, meet in the vents above the gym. I know a shortcut.” He tells her, before running off. Sighing, she makes her way back to the gym, putting the cameras on a loop for twenty seconds as she pulls herself up into the vent. Three minutes later she notices Clint about to enter, and resets the loop. He throws up his bag first, jumping up after and sealing the vent again.

“You got it all?” She confirms, putting the cameras back to normal again.

“Yup. Glitter, tape, string, cups, rope and the super glue we made. I’ve made a few adjustments over the years, with the help of Bruce most recently, so now it’s stronger, lasts longer and dries in twenty seconds.” He whispers proudly, starting to crawl through the vents, backpack on his front. Skye follows just as silently, occasionally checking cameras and security on her phone. Once they get close to his office, Skye uses a program to disable the security on the office while the program sends back a feed as if it’s still going, and to put the camera’s on a loop after checking that the office was indeed empty.

“God he is paranoid.” She finally breathes, after disabling fifteen separate security systems, twenty three alarms, twenty cameras and ten pressure sensors. He had five alarms and two camera’s pointed at the vent alone.

“How many times have you used the vents into his office?” Clint laughs as he undoes the locks on the vent and lowers himself into the room, helping Skye down after him.

“Oh, only three times.” He shrugs, unloading his backpack. After setting up an alar on her phone to alert her if he is coming, they get to work. The longest part was securing all the loose things to his desk, and then it was just some heavy lifting. Setting up the glitter was fun, especially when Clint ‘accidently’ spilled some on her head. Skye couldn’t help but laugh when he stuck the hula doll to Fury’s desk, her signature for pranks. Finally, after an hour and a half, they were done. They both climbed back into the vent, Clint securing it in place, when Skye’s phone flashed.

“He’s coming. Get ready, I’m going to save the camera feed to my phone. Activating all camera’s and alarms, except pressure in the vents in three. Two.” She activates everything just as he reaches the door, Maria Hill behind him. After a few moments of silence, Fury steps into the room, closing the door behind Hill. Hill immediately bursts out laughing, quickly stopping herself as Fury turns to face the room.

“What in the name of-” He steps forward, and as he moves under his desk Skye and Clint pull the strings. The sticky glitter goes pouring down onto Fury, covering him. Tears were streaming from their faces, both Skye and Clint had to cover their mouths to stop themselves from making any noise, luckily having practice from the many pranks they had pulled at the orphanage. Fury just stood there, silent, before slowly turning to face Maria.

“Find me Barton. Now.” He said quietly, and she nodded, rushing from the room. Skye had the feed on her phone, and Hill managed to get around the corner before she burst out laughing, falling to the floor with tears streaming down her face. The two slowly creep through the vents, coming to one near where Hill was sitting, and jumping out. Hill, who had started to get herself under control, looked at them both for a moment and started laughing again. Clint and Skye joined her on the floor, clutching their sides.

“I can’t breathe.” Skye gasped, leaning on her brother. Clint was in a similar state, but starting to pull himself together. The three sat there for at least ten minutes, getting themselves under control before looking at each other and starting up again.

“Okay, okay. I need to go; my team will be looking for me.” Skye finally said, using the wall to help herself up. Clint nodded, standing, and helped Maria to her feet.

“I’m sorry, but who are you?” Hill asked, looking at Skye. She knew the girl had to be trusted, considering she was running around with Barton, but on second thought she may not be able to be trusted for the same reason.

“I’m Skye, Clint’s sister. Nice to meet you Deputy Director. I’m also a consultant for Agent May’s mobile command unit, I’m their hacker.” She glared at Hill for a second, who winced in understanding. Clint didn’t know Coulson was alive, and Skye wasn’t going to be the one who told him.

“Well, it’s nice to meet you too. That’s some impression you’ve made. I trust you have videos?” Hill asks, and Skye nods. Not only had she saved the footage to her spare phone, it was also on the SD card now sitting in her pocket, removed from her phone. Maria’s phone beeps, and when she looks she sees she now has the video.

“I would suggest saving that somewhere offline so it doesn’t get deleted.” Hill smiles in thanks, pocketing her phone. They started to walk away from Fury’s office, not going too far as to be spotted by other people.

“So, how much trouble would you get in if I uploaded the video to S.H.I.E.L.D. servers, gave everyone access to it and put an alert on everyone’s phone in the building?” Skye turned to Clint, who raised an eyebrow.

“A lot.” He deadpanned, which made Skye’s smile grow.

“Good.” She typed on her phone for a moment, grinning, before both his and Maria’s phone beeped, a notification popping up titled 'Captain Glitter'. Skye watched on her phone how many people viewed the video, and laughed when almost immediately it had been opened by three hundred people. Hill excused herself, quickly leaving when she realised how dead Barton was going to be.

“It was lovely to meet you Skye.” Hill called over her shoulder. Skye sighed, before turning back to her brother.

“I should get going, it’s been a while and my team will be expecting me.” She looked down, before being pulled into a hug. 

“Me too, I was meant to meet Natasha in the gym after her meeting.” Skye was about to reply when she was interrupted by the sound of a door slamming and heavy footsteps.

“BARTON!” They both froze at Fury’s roar, glanced at each other, before breaking into a sprint. Skye almost fell when she rounded the corner and crashed into someone, but both Clint and the other person steadied her.

“Woah. Barton? What did you do?” Natasha asks, steadying the girl who ran into her and spotting Clint beside her.

“Skye, take this, and get out of here. Love you Sue.” Clint thrust his backpack into her arms, and she smiled.

“Nice to meet you Natasha, sorry for running into you. Love you too Katniss. Good luck with the Pirate!” She called over her shoulder, sprinting away. Natasha turns back to her partner, glancing behind him to spot a glitter covered Fury glaring daggers at him.

“Good luck,” She smirked, watching the horror grow on his face as he turned to Face Fury, before he burst out laughing. She just shook her head, nodded to Fury and went back the way she came, chuckling when she was out of sight.

\---

“Where have you been?” Coulson asked as Skye approached the Bus, slightly out of breath.

“Sorry, I got lost.” She muttered. Ward rolled his eyes, walking onto the Bus. Fitzsimmons, on the other hand, came running down to meet her, practically jumping in place.

“Skye, you’ll never guess! Agent Barton-”

“Hawkeye-”

“And some girl pranked Directory Fury! They got into-”

“His office unnoticed and glued all the furniture to the ceiling-”

“And then poured glitter on him! There’s a video. Come see!” They spoke over each other excitedly.

“Oh really now?” Skye asked as they raced back onto the Bus, clearly to go and watch the video again. Coulson shook his head, following them at a much slower pace. Skye stood there, breathing deeply so she didn’t start laughing again, before May came and stood next to her.

“You have glitter in your hair.” Skye glanced at May, who had spoken as monotonously as ever, but had amusement dancing in her eyes when she met Skye’s gaze. Skye chuckled, shaking her head and she ran her fingers through her hair. May just looked away and walked back onto the plane, but Skye could hear the slight chuckle she tried to suppress. Skye slipped the bracelet back on, pulling Clint’s hoodie closer, and followed. Turning around to look out of the cargo hold, she saluted to the red head who had just walked into the hanger as the cargo bay’s door lifted and closed.


End file.
